User talk:EsIeX3
__TOC__ Archive Hi, just to know, I archived your talk page. See above. :) --Juze 14:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat? I can haz bureaucrat status? Please? I've been active for this wiki for a long time now, doing some good edits, also received a little negative feedback though, but after all, would I be a good 'crat? And don't you need to contact Wikia staff for that? --Juze 08:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, thanks dude! I really appreciate this. :) --Juze 13:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Feed the Ducks story: Appropriate for the wiki or not? Nuff said. --Juze 09:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Hooray! I've been working a lot on PvXwiki now. Quality thing looks okay, would you also help me to create a cool userpage? I also updated this signature --> [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 04:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) New sysops plz Can I add some highly contributing nice people to our sysop list? Not too many. (I won't say who). [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 15:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Well, yeah, I made you a bureaucrat for a reason EsIeX3 06:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I've also contacted Wikia Staff to remove some bureaucrats, only ones who will then have it is you, me, Matt and Laura. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. EsIeX3 07:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I keep on forgetting to ask about this, but what happened to the sidebar on the front page? :::No idea dude, the Kongregate Logo seems to disappear. o_o [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::W00t, fixed! EsIeX3 23:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi Juze, ::::Per your request, the bureaucrat rights - but not the admin rights - of the ::::three users you listed have been removed. Feel free to let me know if you need ::::anymore help! =) :::::That means bureaucrats have been deleted. Got that email from Wikia. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Awesome. EsIeX3 08:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me a b'crat? I have very good edits on the Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ruin Cireela (talk • ) at 23:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC). :And not sign comments? No. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 18:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :What Juze said. We don't just add anybody as sysops, let alone bureaucrat, especially if that person hasn't made any contribution on our wiki. EsIeX3 06:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Projects I've made a list of projects that we may see in future. See if you'd like to help. :) [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) "Probably won't be implemented" - Ouch man :P EsIeX3 13:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sup [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 15:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) That's nice. MSN is not the best way to reach me btw, I'm usually never on.EsIeX3 14:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Barrens Chat wikia Hey, I would like to be able to edit the wiki for my home chat, Barrens. It has been locked, so I need permission. I am a regualar user and the Barrens "Queen", so no worries about me abusing this priveledge. If you could help or point me in the right direction, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, ~Stal RfA I've opened up RfA, keep eye on it. :) [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) can i apply for admin? i actually just made the account for it, but i have edited many kongai pages in the past —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' TheIdioticIdiot (talk • ) at 22:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC). :Anyone can apply in Request for adminship. Just nominate yourself and see how it goes. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :um... how to nominate, should i just edit the page, and put myself in? :